Raiden Pierce-Okamoto
"ALL RIGHT GRIMOIRE ARE GOING DOWN LET GO TATSURION!" Raiden is the best Student in the Fire School and as even also Raiden was the Pyromancer Student in Winter Park Kaijudo School, and as also He's very shy of girls who want be more friendly with him in the Fire School and as even also his mother Janet was very nice of Ray is going to Kaijudo School and Raiden was being bullied by the Darkness Creatures on his first day his Light Friend Manny who has helped him to get on his feet, and Raiden asked Manny to come to his Place to meet his Mother and the Grandfather and also He was the best Pyromancer in Town and also He was with his pet Fist Ace who was shared here in Orlando region even also Raiden and Manny made good team to fight Darkspella, and after that Ray joined the Team to fight the Darkness Army to get the Gold Gauntlet back from her on the Planet Kaijudoa and also He was there with the others fighting the Darkness Army and Ray saw Manny facing Necrodragon Bellas Lance and saved Kaijudoa from the massive creature and even also Ray was Manny's Second-In-Command in for the Team and also his dragon was Whitebone his Boneknapper Raiden Profile Name: Raiden Pierce-Okamoto City: Winter Park State: Florida Affiliation: Kumogakure Clan: Okamoto Clan Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Civilization: Fire/Nature Race: Human Clans: Fire Secondary Clans: Nature Family Fist Ace Okamoto and Whitebone ( Pet ) Ken Okamoto ( Father ) Janet Okamoto ( Mother ) Kiyoko Pierce-Okamoto ( Sister ) Dojiko Pierce-Okamoto ( Sister ) Levia Pierce-Okamoto ( Sister ) Raiden Okamoto ( Grandfather ) Isao Okamoto ( Grand-Uncle ) Personally Creature Flame Shiva Double Cross, Blastdragon Angry Charge Dragoon Provents, Duke of Deprivation Yulin, Ferry of the River Styx Zorbalard, Matchless Dragonic Machine Time Changer, Space-Time Engineer Archduke the Duker Karafule, Phantom Beast Totem Super Dragon Machine Dolzark JK Darkness Rockderian Aloro, War God Chilled Horn Dragoon Yukigon, Mystical Beast Fairy Poltalester, the Spydroid Ralbin of Pop Mountain Leaping Tornado Horn Deis Fuld Dragoon Gaial Violence Dragon, Zero Fighter Tri-horn Shepherd Lion Arms, Mobile Cyber-Beast Red Jackal, Raider of the North Sea Burstarm Robo Return Ace Assault Champion Geo Goctra, Armed Dragon Giovanni the 10th, Thunder Mecha King Pop Rubin Amethyst Cat ( for the Red Sol Emerald only ) Deck Archduke the Duker Episode Appearance Touble By Danae Darkspella Claim The Gold Gauntlet To Destory The World Spells Hyperspatial Faerie Hole - Ray's main spell Gallery Ray7 Large.png YrfuYqtm.png.jpg|Ray and Ken are sent to attack Grimoire Heart in the Kaijudoa War while riding on Tatsurion Kaijudo season 1 ep 1 4 by sven3006-d6w2ixv.png Kaijudo season 1 ep 1 3 by sven3006-d6w2iw1.png Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Fire Clans Category:Nature Clans Category:NPC Category:Kaijudo School Students Category:Hybrid Wizards Category:Good Wizards Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Floridians Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Wizard Class Category:Manny's Classmates Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Fire Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Fire Civilizations Duelists Category:Nature Category:Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Master Nigel's Students Category:Fire Class Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Nature Class Category:Nature Civilizations Duelists Category:Infernus Students Category:Siblings Category:Male Characters Category:Ranked Students Category:Kaijudo School Duel Masters Category:Creature Experts Duel Masters Category:Experts Category:Fire Civilizations Wizards Category:Gruul Clans Members Category:Kaijudo Dragons Members Category:S Class Duelists Category:Master Pyromancer Category:Team Manny Members Category:Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Members Category:Manny's Childhood Friends Category:Protagonists Category:Crime Fighters Category:Heroes Category:Rank D Duelists Category:Wonderdragons Students Category:Fire Element Centurions Category:Brawler Class Duel Masters Category:Huppermage Class Centurions Category:Fire Nature Duelists